Ella
by Rokers182
Summary: Después de 17 años Ciel vuelve a Londres pero no esperaba encontrarse con ella


**_Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Yana Toboso_**

_17 años se han pasado desde que ciel se transformo en un demonio y tuvo que irse junto con sebastian hacia una nueva vida, durante 17 años ellos han vivido en el infierno, en una mansión bien cuidada y de un aspecto lúgubre. _

_Como un perro fiel su mayordomo le sirvió té, aunque en sus ojos se mostrasen el desespero, la ira y la decepción de no haber comido tan magnífico manjar que era su alma, lo continuo sirviendo, que desperdicio era lo que ese demonio pensaria.. ._

_El conde ciel Phantomhive murió cuando se transforme en un demonio y todo lo que el poseía se quedo en el pasado, junto con su mansión, sus sirviente, sus amigos y su familia… el ahora era un ser inmortal, y no necesitaba de eso, pero el sabia que algo faltava, por ello hoy volvería a Londres solo para recordar viejos tiempos... o talvez recordar su humanidad _

**Sebastian** **apresúrate no perdamos el tiempo-** ciel dijo caminando por las calles de Londres

**Yes, my lord**- fue la respuesta seca que salió de los labios de su mayordomo….

_Seca…_

_esa era la palabra que los describia_

_Secos… ellos estaban secos… su relación estaba seca… aquel vinculo especial que compartían se rompió hace mucho tiempo… odio y desprecio era lo que mantenía a amo y mayordomo juntos…_

_Esa maldicion que lo tranformo en lo que era fue lo los dejo así_

_Y el lo sabia_

El pequeño conde paro de caminar por uno segundos, aquella respuesta le dio le dio su mayordomo le dio una pequeña punzada en el pecho, aunque después de todo el debería estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de respuestas, el solo era una pequeña carga para el demonio mayor….

_Y Siempro lo fue_

**Sebastian ve y busca un lugar donde podamos quedarnos esta noche es una orden**- fue lo único que le dijo el conde antes de entrar en un café de la ciudad. Y como todo buen mayordomo, Sebastian fue hacer lo que su amo le ordeno.

"_Es una pena que esta haya acabado así, pensé que lograría morir después de cometer mi venganza pero creo que no fue si, y ahora estoy condenado a vivir junto con un demonio que me odia mas alla de lo imposible__"_ _con mucho pesar esos fueron los pensamiento del ex conde que miraba por la ventana de aquel establecimiento hasta que un bella mujer entro y llamo su atención…_

Era una mujer muy bella, con un cuerpo con curvas delicadas, cabellos dorados largos y bien cuidados, una piel pálida como la porcelana, pero lo que más le llamo su atención fueron sus ojos… verdes como las esmerarlas pero sin brillo… sus ojos estaban muertos… opacados por la tristeza y llenos de dolor…

"_Ella es hermosa, pero..ella me recuerda a alguien…. ¡Me recuerda a lizzy!" __la sorpresa no se hiso esperar en el rostro del joven ex conde…__"¿será ella? No, no puede ser ella, sus ojos no son los mismo que yo recuerdo"___mil y un pensamientos pasaron por la cabeza de ciel en ese momento hasta que oyó una voz llamar a la mujer.

**My lady vendré a recogerla dentro de media hora**- le dijo un hombre de traje negro, con una edad entorno de los 50 a 60 años, con voz formal a la bella dama que estaba sentada a 2 mesas de ciel

**Leon llame lizzy, depues de todo tu y yo nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo**- respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos al hombre que estaba frente.

**Si my... lizzy**- respondio el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa antes de retirar del local

_¡era ella!_

_Era Lizzy, su Lizzy, era aquella joven que sin importar que, siempre intento hacerlo feliz, era ella, y aunque la alegría que siempre transmitía había muerto, ahora era una mujer hermosa, con movimientos elegante y llenos de gracia... La tía Frances debería estar orgullosa en lo que su linda niña se convirtió sin duda alguna._

_Y como olvidarla si era ella_

_Lizzy... su prima... su amiga... su hermana... era ella quien le hacia recordar el pasado... aquello lo que una vez el fue, aquel niño lleno de alegria que amaba a sus padres... ella le recordaba la sonrisas sinceras y llenas de alegría que ellos compartieron en su infancia antes que su infierno personal comenzase..._

_Sin duda ella era esa linda y tierna joven que siempre estuvo a su lado, quien utilizaba zapatos infantiles por el mientra el quería ser una adulto,mientra ella permanecía niña que necesitaba ser protegida._

_Como un muñeca _

_ella que hacia cualquier cosa por la sonrisa de quien amaba... ella se escondía de tras de una apariencia frágil e inocente por que el tenia miedo de mujeres fuertes... el era débil, y ella lo protegía por que lo amaba... era ella su Lizzy... Su niña que fue linda y tierna hasta el final ante sus ojos._

_Ella era una princesa que esperaba por su príncipe azul..._

_Y el era su caballero de brillante armadura, su héroe... _

_El era su todo... por que lo amaba_

_Un futuro brillante era lo que ella queria junto a el_

_Y el lo sabia_

_pero no nada de eso fue así, ese furturo no llego...por que el no estaba junto a ella..._

_por que el no era su príncipe y quizas nunca lo fue..._

_el no era su marido... el no era su todo... y esa sonrisa de cristal que adornaba su radiante rostro fue rota por el... por que fue él el que mato a su lizzy, a la tierna lizzy que tanto lo espero._

un fuerte dolor en el pecho hizo que ciel se estremeciese, lagrimas se estaban formando en su ojos ojos azules, cuando vio como un hombre se sentaba junto a ella y le daba un tierno beso en sus labios...

_esos finos y hermosos labios que una vez habian sido suyos_

y sin llamar la atención salio rápido de ese café y fue a buscar a sebastian, con paso veloz recorriendo las calles de Londres sin parar mientra que la lluvia lo acompañaba en su dolor.

y es que por primera vez maldijo como nunca a ese demonio...

maldijo el contrato...

maldijo su estúpida venganza...

y sobretodo se maldijo a sí mismo por que lo mas importante que tenia, lo había perdido... el la había perdido...

por su egoismo.

**¡espero que sea de su agrado!**

**por favor dejen comentarios, es muy importante para mi la opinión de ustedes**

**muchas Gracias por leer.**


End file.
